Parting with Promise
by Late Night Iridescence
Summary: This particular parting left in its wake a lingering taste of excitement, the sense that next time they met there would be five in their group instead of three, on the verge of some great adventure. Spoilers for 155. Heavenly Kings/Komatsu pre-slash


They stood together, silent as they watched Sunny - more specifically, the incredible length of Quinn's body - disappear into the hazy blue horizon at speed. Komatsu did not shift his eyes elsewhere, or stop waving madly, until even Quinn's tail was out of sight; not the smartest thing, considering the Mother Snake's size. The muscles in his arm burned when he lowered it. Toriko huffed a laugh as he winced, reaching over to knead Komatsu's shoulder, warm hand patiently massaging the soreness away.

Not as though Komatsu could help his enthusiasm. This particular parting left in its wake a lingering taste of excitement, all rushing heartbeat and quickfire imagination - the sense that the next time they met there would be five in their group instead of three, on the verge of some great adventure. Perhaps even the Gourmet World.

He shivered, and Toriko's fingers tightened briefly. "Okay?" Toriko asked, smiling, and Komatsu nodded and smiled back. It felt good on his face, wide and sincere, a simple expression of the slow simmering restlessness he'd felt since suggesting all the Kings together and _not_ been shot down by his partner, that most vital moment contributing greatly to his deep well of anticipation.

Toriko seemed to like his smile too, thumb brushing the upturned curve of his lips.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Komatsu asked, a touch too breathless. Toriko was watching his mouth with predatory intent; he couldn't be blamed. "A trip with all five of us?"

"If that's what you want, it'll happen." Komatsu's heart sped unwittingly at the promise in Toriko's voice. "And you planted the idea in Sunny's head. He'll be expecting it now."

That was nice to know. But- "I'm worried about Sunny-san…" The flamboyant bishokuya had dissented immediately, and while Komatsu didn't believe his labeling of Coco as 'gross', he'd yet to see Sunny and Zebra, or Coco and Zebra, together. Quite possibly an explosive fight waiting to happen, both of them volatile in their own way.

"When the time comes, he'll be there." Toriko said, shaking his head. "For you, if nothing else."

Pink blossomed hot and sudden across Komatsu's cheeks. It was one thing to acknowledge Sunny's interest in the privacy of his mind - 'partner' slipping a little too easily from a smirking mouth - and something else entirely to hear it spoken aloud so bluntly. Zebra too, though _he_ left no question.

"And if Sunny is there, count on Zebra showing up jealous. I'm honestly surprised he's stayed away so long."

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu wailed in embarrassed protest, the tips of his ears reddening as his blush spread. He wanted to cover his face, but could only stare helplessly as Toriko's grin, all-out and wolfish with teeth exposed.

The voracity of Zebra's desire for his partnership was still baffled Komatsu. Toriko seemed to find the situation - Zebra creating an opposing Full Course to attempt wooing Komatsu over - an endless source of amusement and _challenge_. Komatsu…wasn't altogether certain this would end well.

"And Coco-"

"Coco-san hasn't said _anything!_"

"But he will," Toriko said, raw confidence. "I bet you."

"I…" Could he really disagree with any level of surety? Sunny had come out of left field, totally unexpected, and Coco tended to keep his own counsel. "I won't take that bet," Komatsu sighed, rubbing a finger across the bridge of his nose in consternation.

"Hey, Komatsu." Toriko leaned in close, brown eyes bright with mischievousness, and Komatsu promptly decided this would not end well _at all_. "Should we invite Coco next? I'm curious to see how it'll turn out, our not-bet."

And of course Komatsu would enjoy seeing Coco again - he didn't spend near as much time with the fortune teller as he the other Kings - but Komatsu was beginning to think holding his tongue would've been the prudent choice. Toriko was making _plans_.

"Only if you promise not to try anything." Toriko chuckled, squeezing his shoulder - longer than was necessary or wholly appropriate, as usual - and began walking towards town. "Toriko-san? Toriko-san, wait!"

* * *

><p>AN - The new chapter made a few things abundantly clear: that Toriko is _very_ aware of the other Kings' interest in Komatsu, that he knows the they need to team up to conquer the Gourmet World, and that Komatsu is not terribly opposed to a harem. Which is good, because he's going to get one.

I'm gonna write _so much_ OT5 fic, oh god.

Not going in my ficlet collection 'cause spoilers.


End file.
